Noche buena en Navidad
by CerisierJin
Summary: "—Creí que eras una niña bien. —Soy una niña bien... solo que me gusta el sexo." Universo Alterno/ OneShot/ Lemon/ RivaMika/ ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Levi!


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _¡Hola! en la actualización de ayer dije que traería tres fics por el cumpleaños de Levi, aquí está el segundo, cabe mencionar que a **Judith Valensi** y a mi nos gustó el mismo título para el fic, por lo que acordamos usarlos y además lo publicamos al mismo tiempo, yeeey xD _

_Esta dinámica **"Levicidad"** se organizó en el grupo de Facebook **La Hermandad RivaMika** , si les gusta, aman y desean a esta pareja tanto como yo, les recomiendo unirse, sé que les va encantar todas las cosillas que ocurren allí dentro (?) xDDDD Un saludo a todas las bellas chicas :3_

 ** _._**

 **Aclaraciones: Es un Universo alterno, Lemón, y posible ooc a su criterio.**

* * *

 **Noche buena en Navidad**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El reloj marca las cinco de la mañana. O las seis. No estoy realmente segura en realidad. De lo único que soy absolutamente consciente era que el resto de mis compañeros de trabajo se habían marchado hace poco, y ahora solamente quedamos él y yo.

Solos.

En el porche exterior de mi casa.

Mis padres dormían profundamente en su habitación, lo suficientemente lejos del estruendo provocado por la borrachera de navidad que duró toda la noche. Por lo tanto, lo que vendría a continuación sería igual de inaudible para no profanar sus oídos.

Levi Ackerman esperaba despatarrado en el sofá de una plaza colocado estratégicamente en una esquina apartada.

No se avistaba en calidad de ebrio como yo, que me había cruzado con todo: vodka, whisky, cerveza, cigarro… Suficientes excesos para una sola noche.

Pero me importaba una mierda.

Usualmente yo solo me enfoco en disfrutar mi juventud. En vivir plenamente haciendo lo que se me venga en gana, sin compromisos, con mis 22 años de vida aprovecho el suficiente tiempo para mí. Más adelante todos nos llenamos de responsabilidades, y definitivamente no quiero llegar al punto de convertirme en una señora mayor perdida en la onda joven haciendo en sus 40 lo que no hizo a sus 20.

Por eso no me privaba de nada.

Mucho menos de tirarme a este hombre supremamente sensual.

—Quiero coger —le espeté sin tapujos cuando me postré enfrente sin miedo. Andaba frenética, loca, cachonda y las hormonas revolucionando mi sistema.

—No —arquee una ceja ante ese agresivo y contundente monosílabo, di un breve respingo en mi lugar, pero sus facciones rudas no me hicieron más que aumentar ese cosquilleo de excitación en mi bajo vientre—. Quiero decir, aquí no.

Por supuesto que no se negaría, sería tachado de homosexual de oponerse ante la oportunidad de oro que le estoy prácticamente obsequiando.

—Sí… —ronronee. Hice caso omiso a su sugerencia de movernos a otro lado, estaba muy caliente y mis ganas acumuladas no podían resistir ni un minuto más.

Me importó un carajo y lo besé. Él se resistió al principio, seguramente empecinado en irnos a la cama, pero al final no pudo evitar corresponder mi beso. Le arrojé los brazos al cuello para aferrarlo más a mí, repartí suaves caricias, aplastando mi boca contra la suya ferozmente. Nuestras lenguas danzaban en un frenético vaivén que me puso a tope, toda la tensión sexual rezagada se reunía concentrándose en un solo punto de nuestras entrepiernas, y fue imposible que una de mis manos resbalara hacia el sur. Lo toqué por encima de su pantalón, sobaba de arriba abajo ese duro trozo que luchaba por salir de su jaula, yo no me compliqué la existencia y no titubee en liberarlo. Levi dio un pequeño sobresalto casi separándose del beso. Sin embargo no se lo permití por nada del mundo y terminé por jalarle los pantalones con todo y ropa interior.

—Mikasa… —su voz era trémula—. Esto no está bien.

Al parecer mi compañero aún peleaba por resistirse, pero le gustaba, lo supe en el momento que echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando envolví su miembro con mi palma. Empecé dando un suave masaje por toda su longitud, apreciar la textura carnosa de un pene como el suyo siempre sería un placer, y lo disfrutaba, los gestos contorsionados de su cara lo delataron aún más cuando soplé en su glande, arrancándole además unos cuantos gemidos guturales.

—Mi...kasa… —gozoso jadeaba mi nombre en busca de más contacto.

No lo culpaba pues yo estaba en las mismas, ganosa, deseosa, como una jodida enferma en medio de una locura sexual. Me hizo gracia pensar que ese escenario bien podría pasar por una violación hacia él.

No esperé su aprobación, o que lo hiciera él, le coloqué yo misma uno de los condones que desde hacía rato escondía en un bolsillo —de tantas experiencias sabía a la perfección cómo y de qué manera hacerlo rápido—, y me subí.

Quizá fui un poco brusca cuando introduje su miembro en mi vagina, pero la gloriosa sensación que me recorrió como un corrientazo eléctrico me hizo desechar ese pensamiento instantáneamente. Levi y yo gemimos al mismo tiempo cuando todo estuvo dentro, inicié a montarlo lentamente para ir aumentando gradualmente la profundidad de las penetraciones.

—Mikasa… tus papás —Levi apenas podía hablar, pero sin aquietar sus manos que me manoseaban cada rincón de mi cuerpo, yo lo ignoré y continué en mi tarea de moverme más rápido todavía, poseyendo a Levi y no él a mí; montándolo con violencia imposible de contener, él apretaba su labio inferior con fuerza buscando reprimir sus gemidos, eso era imperdonable, por lo que inmediatamente lo jalé con mis dientes para soltarlo y besarlo con desenfreno.

De tanta excitación no podía pronunciar ninguna puta palabra, estaba tan perdida en ese abismo nebuloso de respiraciones entrecortadas que las fantásticas emociones me desbordaban cegándome cada uno de mis sentidos. Necesitaba más. Liberé su cuello para tomar sus manos y detenerlas en mis pechos, él no fue delicado con sus apretones y yo no me quejé, adoraba cuando actuaban rudos y dominantes, pero en este caso disfrutaba más ser yo quien lo controlara, a pesar de estar al borde de la embriaguez. Incluso sentía que el efecto comenzaba a pasar.

Levi me sacó la blusa de un tirón salvaje, para proseguir hacer lo mismo con mi sujetador y comenzar a devorar mis pechos con locura, los probaba y saboreaba tan ansiosamente que no me cabía duda de que se había entregado completamente al placer, al igual que yo.

—Creí… creí que tú eras niña bien —susurró entrecortadamente pegado a mi pezón, estaba por alcanzar mi orgasmo, pero le respondí con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Soy niña bien…solo que me gusta coger —esperaba que con eso le quedara claro mis intenciones. En estos momentos no me interesaba mantener una relación seria con nadie, odiaba asquerosamente el amor.

—Maldita mocosa guarra —me susurró repartiendo lametones, besos y mordidas por la extensión de mi cuello—. Muévete más deprisa, anda, que no quede nada de mi fuera de tu delicioso coño, tsk —gruñó al final. Un gruñido animal, salvaje; tan al estilo del hombre grosero, tosco y sexy que lo caracterizaba.

Una de sus traviesas manos ascendió por mi muslo hasta llegar a nuestra unión, presionó mi clítoris incrementando mi placer, mientras su otra mano se coló por detrás y apretó posesivo mi trasero para estampar esa palma reiteradas veces seguidas.

Me importaba una mierda cómo me _maltratara,_ o cómo se expresara _,_ siempre y cuando me estimulara lo suficiente para hacerme disfrutar, yo lo estaba usando a él por un momento de placer, para saciar mi calentura, así que estábamos a mano.

De un momento a otro, el control me fue arrebatado brutalmente, cuando Levi encajó sus dedos en mis caderas para ser él quien llevara el ritmo esta vez, sus embestidas eran más que poderosas, oscilando entre suaves, profundamente lentas y duras, fue mi turno de echar la cabeza hacia atrás, envenenada de lujuria, el placer abrasándome la piel con cada fuerte estocada, perdiendo totalmente el control de mis emociones.

Mi corazón palpitaba a mil en mi pecho, asfixiándome, quemándome, haciendo más y más irregular mi respiración. La aceleración se volvió frenética, Levi golpeaba con su pene en mí con todas sus fuerzas, llevándome al límite más allá de lo inimaginable.

Soltamos un gruñido colosal al unísono, alcanzando el glorioso orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Joder, qué rico, qué divertido, qué deleite.

Fue algo rápido, una de las mejores sesiones de sexo en mi vida, y solo recordando las ejecutadas sobre ese pobre sillón que había aguantado bastante. Sin dudar volvería a tirarme a ese hombre cuando se diera la ocasión, si él se dejaba, claro. Algunos de mis ligues son tan del rogar.

—Mikasa, esto no estuvo bien —me dijo después de un rato, nuestras respiraciones se habían normalizado y las sensaciones orgásmicas disipado—. Me refiero… yo quería _hacerlo_ bien.

Yo lo miré con gesto escéptico ante su insistencia, pero asentí accediendo a su petición, si con eso quedaba implícito que la ocasión se repetiría yo era feliz.

Me enderecé para tomar una cobija, el frío de la mañana era inclemente para dos personas que acababan de tener relaciones prácticamente en la intemperie, al regresar me colé de nuevo entre sus piernas y nos cobijé a ambos.

—La próxima vez hay que ponernos de acuerdo y quedar en algún lado —comentó despacio en mi oreja, Levi me abrazaba por la cintura como si fuese un peluche. Raramente me dejé llevar por su contacto cálido, me sentía bien, y también lo rodeaba de igual manera, pero por sus hombros.

—Oye —lo recordé de súbito, quedando a su altura para mirarlo a los ojos—. Feliz cumpleaños, enano.

Levi frunció el entrecejo poniendo una expresión entre irritado y agradecido, yo puse los ojos en blanco ante su rechazo de mierda por su cumpleaños. Sabía que detestaba la fecha, pero nada le costaba agradecer el gesto tan cortés de mi parte.

Nos quedamos platicando un buen rato hasta que dieron las 6:30 am, oímos cómo mi madre se levantaba y él brincó apartándome con cuidado. Mencionó algo sobre que " _Sentía incomodidad con mi familia_ ". No opuse resistencia, pues tampoco me agrada la idea de encontrarme con mis padres post-coito.

Acomodamos rápidamente nuestras ropas. Al final lo acompañé a la salida para despedirlo y agradecer su asistencia. Cerré el portón de mi casa, quedando Levi del otro lado; yo dentro y él fuera.

Nos quedamos quietos un segundo, como en espera de algo que yo no sabía qué.

Hasta que, cuando advertí estaba por irse, me tomó por sorpresa girando su rostro, y me besó. Fue un beso tierno, lento, sedoso y diferente a todos los que anteriormente compartimos, no me quedó más remedio de corresponder, fue un contacto exquisito cargado de emociones ajenas a mí, repleto de una mezcla sincera que me hizo dar un vuelco corazón, hasta se sintió extraño, pero agradable. Nos quedamos mirando un segundo más, mis ojos contra los suyos, sus facciones masculinas que siempre me habían parecido atractivas me estudiaban como no pude diferir; rato después, Levi simplemente se subió a su coche y se fue.

Yo me quedé ahí de pie, embobada ante tremendo hombre que de pequeño solo la estatura. Lo vi marcharse, sopesando aún sus palabras, eso de " _hacerlo bien_ " me había tomado por sorpresa. Además, su propuesta no terminó allí, sino que Levi mencionó que su cuarto tenía una escalera por fuera, que podíamos ir ahí sin que nadie nos molestara; eso sí: sería después y con tiempo. Para _hacerlo bien._

Joder, a qué diablos se refería con eso. Sobre el sillón lo había hecho bien, endemoniadamente bien.

Oh, también mencionó que quería abrazarme, acurrucarnos, verme dormir y blabla. Quizá fuera una persona antipática y hasta cruel, pero mientras hubiese sexo no me iba denegar la oportunidad. Sin embargo, nunca se me había pasado por la mente que el enano fuera _romántico._

Espanté esos complicados pensamientos muy lejos para encaminarme a mi casa, cayendo en cuenta de lo adoloridas de mis piernas. Estaba molida, y la manta ya no era suficiente para refugiarme del frío por más que me aferrara.

Un fugaz pensamiento surcó mi mente antes de cerrar los ojos esa mañana y sonreí irremediablemente.

Más que una noche, le había dado en la mañana, sí que fue buena, pero sobretodo el día de navidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NOTA:** _Fue algo corto, pero debía serlo tratándose de un encuentro tan fugaz entre ambos :) Me gustó mucho cómo quedó, lo mejor de todo, me lo aventé en una tarde xD agradezco tanto a Silvia, mi exbeta, que por esta vez accedió a darme el visto bueno xD_

 _Nos vemos mañana, o más tardar el 28, cuando por fin concluya el otro ff, saludos._

 _¡Feliz Navidad a todos!_

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
